Guilty the tale of unspeakable Granger
by Kielala
Summary: What would you do for you friends? would you do all in your power to protect them? for hermione the awnser was yes. Wrongly imprissioned for 3 years this tale follows Hermione Granger and her stuggles with life love and the pursuit of her own hapyyness.
1. Chapter 1

Guilty the tale of unspeakable Granger

Ch1

A re-trial at the ministry.

I have long since become accustomed to the screams of my fellow inmates. I like them have a habit to babble in the night though the words I say are hardly crazy and that I fear is what caused their attention to me in the first place all those years ago:

'They can't keep the innocent imprisoned in the morning Kingsly will come to retrieve me and I Harry and Ron can become friends once again and the truth will be known.' Hermione Grangers screams had echoed through the building in Azcaban that night as well as the screeches of the dementors. She was broken and bloody her thighs screamed and she vomited again and again crying into the bitter darkness the terrible cold amongst the insane Hermione had been taken by dementors they had darkened her sprit to match there own she had been raped by a creature that closely resembles a demon. Sores and scratches adorned her arms legs and her thighs were blue and yellow in comparison to her now pale skin tone.

Patronus charms racked her cell and befor her stood the wizarding guard that came every few weeks to see who lived and who had been 'kissed'.

"Please they've , they've rapped me." There was silence within her cell befor they began to laugh at her.

"Serves you right granger!" and then the blows came they kicked her and laughed letting the creatures back in and watching as she was taken again and again her tears mixing with her blood.

And so it continued her torture for 3 years until one day:

"Up Granger!" barked a human voice Hermione had long ago learned that thought the demeanor's raped her she gained there magic in reverse in short she could "Kiss" a dementor back she had learned in her time there that she Hermione Granger Unspeakable and elected spy for the ministry and ex' member of the order of the phoenix was none other then the Ravenclaw heiress.

Hermione blinked her eye's which had become dull she turned her frail bitter body towards the voice that spoke to her Seamus Fingen stood befor her in ministry attire.

"Have they decided to have pity on a poor girl and avda kiderva me?" Hermione had long since discovered how deep the deceit in the ministry of magic went Kingsly had no doubt been ordered to lock up her records by Cornelius fudge who had been the one to order her to become a death eater for the sake of the wizarding world that she had been the ministry's dog and when she had 'fetched' what was asked they sent her to get put down.

They made an example out of her the ministry knew what was best for the wizarding world not Harry Potter a avid death eater his best friend fudge had been re elected minister.

"Granger I'm going to say this again get up."

For a moment she was confused who was he flashes of the first night she had been raped came to her mind.

"Come to watch them rape me again?"

"What the devil!" he demanded she smiled coyly and rose to her feet her raged clothes falling of her shoulder.

"Then I must surmise that Fudge wants to see me aye?"

Semuse looked uncomfortable for a moment "Granger Fudge died and on his death bed he declared your case be re-opened."

"Humph guilt he feared he wouldn't go to heaven if he left me here."

The next thing she knew she was blindfolded with a black sack over her head her hands were magically bound behind her and shackles were placed over her ankle's

"Walk Granger." Prodded semuse with his wand planted in the middle of her back. She felt the all too familiar pull of side along aperation she felt Semuse twist and turn her through the halls of the eerily quiet Ministry halls.

Semus reached the blind fold off with a flourish wave of his wand a green flare hit the large bulking door befor him he waited a moment befor he shoved her through the door

Her hair shielded her from there view but not there words.

"TRAITOR! MUDBLOOD BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF HIS FRIEND!" Hermione smiled underneath her knotted hair 'Genny hasn't changed a bit'

"Case number one Hermione Granger charged with being a death eater trial set to begin now.."

"Just a moment Arthur I believe Mr. Shackelbot has some volatile information on the granger case that he was magically bound not to disclose." Came the smooth voice of Dumbledore.

Hermione chose that moment to look about her faces that she remembered being her friends scowled at her faces that were her enemy's seemed to give her smiles of encouragement it was sickening looking befor her she saw a chair.

"Professor Dumbledore might I sit down." She asked even thought she stood tall and proud her legs were screaming for there disuse.

"A reasonable request correct Arthur?" Hermione's eye's looked up through her bangs at a man she once thought to be fatherly his eye's hardened "Fine albus." A chair slowly appeared befor her chains sprang to life and held her against it.

"We the wizergmont call Kingsly Shakelbot to the stand."

Hermione focused on the wizard she knew to be an the only one thus far.

"Don't worry Hermione I'm here to help a bit late but a wizarding oath does such thing to a Pearson."

"You're a good man Kingsly thank you for never giving up on me." She whispered her voice cracking slightly.

"Your innocent Granger what they did was-"

"Enough shakkelbolt your testament"

"I think its better if you viewed it your self Minister."

With a wave of dumbledor's wand a memory appeared straight from his mind onto what seemed to resemble a big screen like that in a cinema .

"This is Kingsly Shakelbot's memory through legmins I permit you to see them." The room hushed a scene began to play out.

:scene:

"Minister its time we need to show the people the truth about Granger there threatening to send her to Azcaban time is of the essence she's bound by Unspeakable magic to not say a word about the case you gave her!" Kingsly puffed in urgency

"I am Minister for Magic Shakkelbolt I am well aware of miss. Granger's case and the plight she is in." stated Cornelius fudge

"Then you agree we must show her file as evidence if she speaks about it in her defense she'll die-"

"We do nothing Shakkelbolt what would the people think of a minister who forced the best friend of Harry potter into the ranks of he who must not be named's ranks the ranks I have very clearly stated do not exist we make an example of granger let the people know of her 'treachery' so that they have faith in the ministry again."

"Will you let a brilliant woman who sacrificed so much to help Harry potter defeat voldemort to give you the locations of the revels the times one who even risquéd the wrongly accused Sirius Black from the veils in the department of mystery go to jail for crimes your forced her to commit Cornelius!"

"I will.. and Kingsly you will swear your elegance to me now by way of wizarding oath… or join miss. Granger in azcaban the choice is yours really."

:scene end:

The room began to whisper quietly to themselves

"I don't believe it albus."

"Believe your own law Mr. Weasily everyone within this room has been fed truth serum that you yourself poured down there throat." Once again the court began to talk

"Miss. Granger you also must drink the truth serum befor we allow you to speak to the court said dumbledore.

She nodded and drank the potion down.

"I call miss. Granger to the stand."

"Miss granger is it true that befor you imprisonment you were an unspeakable."

"Yes."

"And is it true that months befor the final battle you were approached by your head and given a case which Cornelius fudge had you do?"

"Yes."

"I understand that unspeakable's can not give direct detail of what they do but am I correct in assuming that unspeakable's are bound by blood magic to not give away volatile information even if it could save themselves?"

"Yes an unspeakable is bound by blood magic to never betray the ministry and the ministry's trust and by betray I mean tell of the ministry's dark secrets which we unfortunately are chosen to carry out we keep the ministry's unspeakable horror's to ourselves."

"And what miss granger would happen if an unspeakable were to brake these vows?"

"Like a wizards unbreakable vow the unspeakable would die on spot they'd suffer the feeling of all the unforgivable courses in one moment befor they die it may look peaceful but it is far from it." She replied as the courtroom began its odd habit of talking again

albus asked once more.

"Miss. Granger may we see your memory's up until now?"

"…Yes."

"Why did you hesitate."

"I would not want you safe people who have faith in the ministry to see how far there treachery goes.."

With that her eye's closed and her whole ordeal was shown on screen from being friends with Harry and Ron to being given her task by fudge to there hatred of her and lastly her treatment in Azcaban when Hermione's eye's opened the courtroom was silent.

"Miss. Granger is cleared of all charges." A pale shrunken Arthur weasily spoke.

Getting up slightly she turned her dull eye's towards her ex best friends father

"Minister.."

"Y-yes granger."

"My wand"

"We cant give you it back you see it was incinerate when you were.."

"The ashes then." She snapped her anger finely being released

the ashes were quickly brought to her biting her finger crudely a drop of her blood hit the ashes and her wand became a new.

"And now if you don't mind I'm taking back what's mine." She said eyeing the dementors that stood in the corner befor everyone's eye's Hermione's body turned into millions of ravens that flew like darting bullets straight into the dementors there screeching wails filled court room 12 befor the birds left the entities flying with silver wispy things within there beaks they huddled together befor a much healthier looking Hermione stood befor them.

"Professor, Kinglsy if you will lead the way there is much I wish to discuss with you." She spoke as the chains dropped from her person.

Latter that night she sat within the headmaster's office

"Miss granger what exactly was that?"

She smiled and spoke "Well while wrongly incrassated I discovered I had gifts given to me by those vile beast's I can 'kiss back' you see and the birds well I thought that obvious professor I am the RavenClaw heiress."

"Astounding, miss. Granger the order feels it best to move you to a safe house-" he was interrupted "The order can kiss my ass if they want me safe they'll levee me alone." She fumed as the room grew cold and her hair grew black as well as her eyes.

"Miss. Granger they're your friends."

"Friends who believed the filth the ministry told even though they knew of his corruption." Hermione's eye's flashed as she stared in the corner "I see it now there in this very room invisible you still don't believe me innocent do you."

"Miss granger I do-"

"Not you them they think I'll kill you because obviously the ministry would never do something like that." With a wave of her hand Harry Ron and Ginny were revealed the clock in her hands.

"Well Genny come to shout foul things at me and you too come to spit upon the mud bloods face." she blinked at them.

"Hermione NO! We came to apologies were friends forever remember?"

"Honestly Potter I'd just like to forget."

"Its for your safety Hermione you need to go to Grimwald."

"That's rich and have to Snapes under your roof potter."

"Oh come off it Mione we thought you betrayed us.." Ron began

"When in reality it was you and I bet you all knew about there action I bet they shared it with you at a quiditch game poor Herminone granger raped every day and night by the demntor's given what she deserved aye?"

With that she stood up and turned to dumbledore "I will stay here at Hogwarts or I will levee the wizarding world completely." She stomped her foot for emphasis.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU FORCED ME HERE!" she screeched from the room she woke up in "YOU FOUL EVIL STUPID PHONEIX ASSESS!" she smiled slightly when she heard miss's blacks voice from the hall way "HOW DARE YOU LOCK AWAY THE ONLY GOOD ONE!" "YOU FILTH YOU SCUM! THIS IS MY HOME LEVEE HER ALONE OR I'LL!"

The door swung open and with a bow Sirius Black entered the room Hermione eyed him wearily "Do you think what your doing is right?" he asked as he leaned angst the wall

"Do you think what they did was right if Petigrew were standing befor you this very moment would you hex him into oblivion or would you say you understood his betrayal was for his own self preservation and that you and remuse for give him and you all should go off or a rousing game of Quitidch behind your home hmm?" She question he became very stiff.

"You know very well that he-"

"And you know very well what THEY all did Sirius I think I am aloud to be piss right down hateful towards them for the moment if I bloody well feel like it."

"Your not the Hermione I remember."

"The Hermione you remember died 3 years ago she wont be returning if you want to give me time to mourn my losses to lick my wounds and to finely see my parents then maybe we can start friendships a new but as of right now I'm being held prisoner when I have the freedoms to walk this earth." She spat with that she turned to face the wall.


	2. Chapter 2 Time travel

Guilty the tale of unspeakable Granger

Ch2

Time travel

(AN: I'd like to say thanks to all those who read and rated its nice to know that despite my horrid spelling you still enjoyed my writing and for that here comes a little something and I'm sorry for the bad spelling I'm trying my best to improve lets all hope I do. Kielala)

"Filth! scum of the earth! This is my house! My house! levee at once blood traitor's in the honorable house of black! How dare they intrude where they were not wanted! How dare they hold prisoner's in dear Reggie's room levee all of you KRETCHER!" the portrait of Mrs. Black screeched with a hatred that over the few years the order of the phoenix had used 12 Grimwalled place as their headquarters increased phenomenally. Hermione Granger sat befor her window her hollow brown eye's gazing upon the un-knowing muggels that walked up and down the street talking jovially how she longed to be among them.. to be free.

Hermione's ears heard the rough voice of the old house elf heard the mumbled words of an elf that had gone mad without his mistress to serve pathetically she laughed a moment she realized Kretcher and herself were more a like then she'd like both trapped with in the walls of this home a home that held no comfort it was in that moment that Hermione opened her door for the first time with out being summoned.

She watched with slowly sparkling eye's as Kretcher tended to the portrait of his mistress.

"How dare they do this to miss." Crooned Kretcher as he pet the portrait beneath the curtain. "Kretcher." The little elf turned and glared "Yes miss." He questioned with untrusting eyes "You do your mistress a great honor between you and I this place is more a prison then a home isn't it?" she questioned as she kneeled befor the elf his eye's stared with a calculating manor that spoke of unchecked malice when the tinkering voice of Mrs. Black spoke "Kretcher I would like to see the girl.." Kretcher was at his task immediately befor she knew it the portrait of Mrs. Black was off the wall held in front of Krecher like a wall that hid him from view.

"Your thin." Remarked an elegantly dressed woman with dark hair piled atop her head a green gown of grandiose scale sat befor her decked out in jewels the woman smirked at Hermione's gaping eyes.

"Yes in my day I was quite the looker where do you think my Reggie got it his father certainly not." She shot a haughty look towards hermione who nodded in understanding.

"Mrs. Black why is it that you wished to see me?"

"There has yet to be a muggel born to bring honor to my household and I doubt there will be and yet here you are bringing honor to my home and for that I give you Kretcher and access to my time potion perhaps you could save my S.. S.. Sirry and my R.. Reggie."

"Mrs. Black?" Hermione was astounded "Its taken years to see that it was I who condemned my children to their fates if I had a daughter or one to take care of things would be different." She'd said Hermione Knew well the complications of this plan "Mrs. Black how could I possibly have any way to change their lives?" she questioned a bit defensively "Miss. Granger you are the ravenclaw heir you have the power of dementor's yes the order of phoenix has talked of you they talk to use you as a weapon a woman with your power can be used many ways this way they wont be able to have you again to use you again all you need do is ask Kretcher to fetch you the Temporal Time potion drink it this evening and when you wake you'll be in my Reggie's room with the whole family wondering what you are doing in our home I can travel with you to explain your appearance to myself you will have my protection." With that the portrait was empty

"If missus wishes to levee Kretcher will fetch the potion now." He spoke with tears in his eyes and what could only be described as a small smile.

"Yes thank you Kretcher." Hermione was the smartest witch of her age she was wrongly accused and more importantly she wanted to start over to stop terrible things from happening in short Hermione Know it all Granger was out to mess with time for messing with her and those she cared for and technically she thought 'I'm not doing a thing wrong Dumbledor said I needed to stay at Grimwald place for my protection he how ever neglected to mention which era of time I had to be in.' With that she smirked as Kretcher returned with a swirling sky looking potion the clouds seemed to swirl with the blue.

"Kretcher how much do I take?" she asked Kretcher smiled "All of it miss." And with one gulp and a surprisingly pleasant taste of bubble gum Hermione flickered in and out of focus befor she was gone engulfed in a blue haze just as someone bounded into the hall befor her room screaming her name "hermione!" meekly Mrs. Black addressed her son "She just left Sirius."

"MOTHER!"

"You need to move on with your life I may have burnt your picture I over reacted besides mother knows best mother always knows best." She said smiling at her boggled son.


End file.
